This invention relates to a protective trim for use with commercial ventilating units over stoves, ovens and the like. More particular, this invention relates to the trim for the edges of such ventilators to prevent the hazard of inflicting a severe cut on the head of someone accidently impacting the edge of a ventilator. At the same time, the invention eliminates the possibility of the accumulation of grease or animal fat which accumulation presents both a fire hazard and a location for the growth of bacteria and germs.
Until the present invention, commercial ventilating hoods were only able to protect against one of two types of hazards. They either protected against the accumulation of grease and the resulting fire hazard and bacteria growth hazard by providing an unguarded edge, or they protected against the possibility of severe cuts to the head of a person impacting the edge by using a folder over edge to eliminate the risk of cuts. However, it will be appreciated in the case of the unguarded or untrimmed straight edge, severe cuts to the head often resulted if someone were misfortunate enough to impact the edge. On the other hand, if protection against such cuts was attempted by folding the edge over, often an even more severe hazard was created by such a folding edge affording a location for the accumulation of grease and animal fat. Such an accumulation of grease provides an excellent location for the growth of bacteria and germs, thereby resulting in both undesirable odors as well as health problems. Even of more significance, however, is the fact that such accumulation of grease presents a severe fire hazard, which, of course, could have disastrous results.